


Be More Chill Headcanons/Oneshots(REQUESTS CLOSED)

by leon_kinda_sus



Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bisexual Jeremy Heere, Multi, a lot of aus, christine is pure, headcanons, jake’s pan, more deere content please, more tags to be added probably, why
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23201131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leon_kinda_sus/pseuds/leon_kinda_sus
Summary: I can’t type good descriptions, so have this. Deere is an underrated ship.
Relationships: Christine Canigula/Brooke Lohst, Jake Dillinger/Jeremy Heere, Jenna Rolan/Chloe Valentine, Rich Goranski/Michael Mell
Series: Waddle’s Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668037
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Jeremy #1

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: waddlewaffle4600

Here he comes, the boi

•I’l usually headcanon him as Will C’s Jeremy, but I’ll probably write wrol jeremy too

•He’s v bisexual

•He and Christine decided to be friends after they went out on that date, and they still talk

•I overall am not a fan of Voices in my Head(the song’s a bop but it implies that everyone just dead up forgives him), so I usually write it differently because I can. Michael doesn’t really talk to Jerm for awhile after the play, which is why he befriends Rich.

•Jake starts to hang out with him a little after the play because he doesn’t really have any friends who weren’t with him because he’s popular

•So obviously, Jeremy falls in love with cute friendly jock and they start dating the summer after the play

•Eventually, Jeremy and Michael make up, and Rich and Jake join their afterschool gaming sessions.

•He has panic attacks post-squip and Jake helps him throw out all memories of it, including the dumbass Eminem shirt.

•Still has mega anxiety, but now he’s got a network of friends to help him through it

•Brooke eventually reaches out to him, and they become friends too

•Keeps doing theater and everyone finds out that he has a really good voice

That’s all!


	2. Michael #1(Plus Bonus Jeremy Thing)

Here comes Michael! But first, a little thing with Jeremy: I hc him as trans! However, I am not trans, so I probably won’t write much about it considering I don’t want to be disrespectful or mess things up. Now, onto Michael!

•He’s the oldest of the SQUIP Squad, being born in January.

•His moms foster kids, so he always has a busy household.

•Jeremy buys him a new patch every year for his birthday.

•Michael came out to his moms and Jeremy in sixth grade, and started wearing his patch in freshman year.

•He and Rich started dating about a month and a half after the play.

•He and Dustin Kropp do tech for the school musicals together

•As a peace offering after their fight, Jeremy gives Michael a slushie patch with the pride flag colors and Michael gives Jeremy a trans flag patch for his cardigan

•They cried a lot that night.

•sPEAKING OF PATCHES

•His mom Elizabeth sews all of them on herself

•Became really good friends with Christine after the play

That’s all now prepare for sporadic updates to all my fics tonight lmaoo


	3. [Not a Chapter] Requests?

Hi hello, requests are open for now! Send them either heere or my writing tumblr(https://waddlewaffle4600.tumblr.com/post/613977311436521472/i-am-going-to-rb-this-until-i-get-prompts-im-a)  
Prompts from this post would be awesome, thanks! Also for now, I’ll only write tagged ships.


End file.
